<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baile bajo la lluvia by steelorchids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636935">Baile bajo la lluvia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids'>steelorchids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Karedevil fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Post Season 3, Pretty much the whole plot is in the tags, They keep forgetting they're in public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt. Karen. Calle. Lluvia. Ya conocen el resto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karedevil, Matt Murdock &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Karedevil fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baile bajo la lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisjustalonelyhighway/gifts">Lifeisjustalonelyhighway</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636520">Dance under the rain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids">steelorchids</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un regalo de cumpleaños para <a href="https://lifeisjustalonelyhighway.tumblr.com/">lifeisjustalonelyhighway</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen extendió su brazo fuera de la ventana para sentir las diminutas gotas caer sobre su piel. Siempre le había fascinado la lluvia. De niña solía salir al patio a jugar con Kevin desde el momento en que empezaban a sonar los primeros truenos. Sin embargo, esta vez debía llegar con ropa seca y cabellera bien peinada a la fiesta de aniversario de los padres de Marci, por lo que tristemente bailar bajo la lluvia no era una opción. </p><p>Estaban tan solo a dos cuadras del salón de eventos de Il Villaggio, y apenas lloviznaba, así que confiaba en que el peculiar paraguas <em>vintage</em> de Matt — gracias al cual Foggy jocosamente lo había comparado con Colin Firth — fuera suficiente para no llegar empapados al lugar. Tenían muy pocas ganas de ir, pero Marci, claramente ajena a la clase de problemas en los que eran capaces de meterse, les había dicho que únicamente los perdonaría por no asistir si se les presentaba una cuestión de vida o muerte, así que no había escapatoria. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Siendo los mejores amigos de Foggy, salir los cuatro se había vuelto un tanto recurrente luego de que volvieron a trabajar juntos, a pesar de que entre Matt y Karen sólo existía una renaciente amistad. Fue esa nueva cotidianidad la que poco a poco los encaminó a sanar la tan herida relación, enseñándoles que ceder y dejarse llevar no siempre son sinónimos de debilidad, y que mostrar nuestra vulnerabilidad es esencial cuando se quiere recuperar la confianza perdida.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"¿Lista?" le preguntó Matt al terminar de ponerse su abrigo. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Sí, sí. Vamos," dijo ella cerrando la ventana al instante. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Se dirigieron hacia afuera de la oficina y, al llegar al portal menos de un minuto después, se dieron cuenta de que la ligera llovizna se tornaba cada vez más fuerte. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No lo puedo creer. Justo cuando estamos a punto de irnos," se quejó Karen. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Pensaba que te gustaba la lluvia," respondió él con una sonrisa, pero sus manos le temblaron un poco como producto del recuerdo que le había venido a su mente. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Pues es verdad, en realidad me encanta, pero creo que esta vez hubiera preferido que empezara a caer tras llegar a nuestro lugar de destino y no antes." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Trató de sonar lo más asertiva posible a sabiendas de que Matt, al igual que tantas otras veces, ya habría detectado el incremento de temperatura en sus mejillas y en todo su cuerpo. En un intento por desviar su atención lo miró de pies a cabeza. "¿Sabes? Creo que Foggy tiene razón. Si en vez del bastón tuvieras un arma, perfectamente podrías pasar por uno de los Kingsman." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Sonrojado, él sonrió e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, una muestra de que la ventaja ahora la llevaba su acompañante. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"¿Qué hacemos?" le preguntó, cambiando él de tema esta vez. "¿Esperamos o nos arriesgamos?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Si esperamos vamos a llegar tardísimo. No es que me importe mucho llegar tarde, pero tampoco parece que esto vaya a parar por ahora, así que…" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Nos vamos ahora mismo entonces." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Sí." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A diferencia de los días con mejor clima en los que Matt lo hacía con la excusa de descansar un rato de su papel, fue Karen quien lo tomó del brazo para estar más cerca de él y cubrirse mejor. Salieron los dos refugiados bajo la protección que les ofrecía el paraguas, pero este, a pesar de ser resistente, resultó no estar diseñado para dos personas. Les fue fácil esquivar la gran cantidad de gente que se desplazaba a su alrededor por la acera, sin embargo, el viento se movía justo en dirección hacia ellos, de modo que en apenas unos minutos ya estaban rociados hasta los hombros. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Mientras caminaban, y sin decirle nada, Matt se soltó para así poder abrazarla por la cintura y cubrirla aún más. Para ella aquello fue algo inesperado pero increíblemente agradable, y se sintió de lo más tonta al pensar que incluso con un gesto tan sencillo él le hiciera sentir que estaba a salvo. Ya prácticamente no sentía el agua ni el viento, sólo el cuerpo de él protegiéndola. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A medida que avanzaban hacia su lugar de destino, la lluvia se volvía torrencial. Para ese momento era evidente que serían los menos elegantes del salón, puesto que la mitad de sus ropas bien se podían exprimir y el cabello de ambos había sido alborotado por el viento. Cruzaron la primera calle y Matt hizo otro gesto inesperado: la velocidad de sus pasos fue bajando hasta un punto en el que se detuvieron, enseguida girándose hacia Karen.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Es inútil," le dijo seriamente, tan cerca que ella podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"¿Qué — qué es inútil?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Tratar de llegar a esa fiesta. No estamos presentables. Yo igual no quería ir, pero hay algo de lo que sí hace tiempo me muero de ganas por hacer." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Karen se quedó estupefacta, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Matt aún le rodeaba firmemente su espalda. Desde hace meses la idea de volver con él no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza, y al mismo tiempo le mortificaba el hecho de que el sentimiento no era recíproco. Él no había dado ninguna señal, así que decidió desistir y al menos intentar acostumbrarse a no ser nada más que buenos amigos. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"¿Por qué ahora? Nunca mencionaste nada, no creí que quisieras…" Su voz era vacilante y su respiración errática. Pensó que su corazón sería capaz de estallar en cualquier momento.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Él se acercó aún más a ella, despejando una a una sus dudas, disfrutando el tenerla tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo. Su perfume mezclado con el característico olor que emanaba del suelo al caer el agua sobre él lo había transportado a aquella noche en la que por primera vez la besó. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Tampoco creí que quisieras. No después del daño que te hice.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“¿Y qué hay de todo el bien que me has hecho, y del bien que merecemos? ¿No crees que deberías tomar eso en cuenta también?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Matt suspiró, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella y sintiendo sus suaves manos acariciar su cuello. Estaba convencido de que no la merecía, pero también dispuesto a hacer todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para demostrar lo contrario, en especial a sí mismo. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Sí, tomaré eso en cuenta," le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. "No quiero perderte de nuevo, Karen. Eres maravillosa.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ella lo miró con ternura y pasó de sentirse tonta a rebosar de dicha. “Y tú un idiota por no decirme nada antes. Yo creo que he sido bastante obvia, ¿no?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Mmm quizá sólo un poco…” le dijo en broma con esa sonrisa afectada que la derretía. “¿Qué dices? ¿Esperamos o nos arriesgamos?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Esa respuesta ya la sabes.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>No pasó ni un segundo para que el milimétrico espacio que quedaba entre ellos desapareciera y sus labios se encontraran, finalmente abriendo el camino para que esa calidez que tanto añoraban invadiera sus cuerpos. Ella deslizó sus manos por su nuca y entrelazó sus dedos con su pelo, mientras que él, para poder apretarla fuertemente contra sí, la soltó muy brevemente para cerrar el paraguas que ahora no hacía más que estorbar. La lluvia, después de todo, a ninguno de los dos les importaba. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Continuó besándola, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos mojadas, susurrándole al oído que la amaba y que se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto en decírselo, pero ella le decía que no, que esto era perfecto, y que no hubiera querido que pasara de ninguna otra manera ni en ningún otro momento. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Era tal la inmersión del uno en el otro que no fue sino hasta separarse que recordaron que se encontraban en plena avenida, pero no se sentían para nada avergonzados, al contrario, la consciencia de la pequeña escena amorosa que acababan de protagonizar sólo los hizo reír con complicidad. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"¿Crees que esto cuenta como un asunto de vida o muerte?" preguntó Matt. Las razones para no ir a la fiesta de los padres de Marci se habían multiplicado. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No realmente, pero estoy segura de que nos matarán cuando se den cuenta de que no llegamos." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No, descuida. Nos perdonarán. Tenemos una buena coartada." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"¿Besarse bajo la lluvia es su idea de una buena coartada, Sr. Murdock? Lo creía un mejor abogado." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Tengo para decirle, Señorita Page, que a mí me dio buen resultado," respondió él en tono juguetón. Luego tomó su mano y dio un paso hacia ella. "Ven a mi casa. No creo ser capaz de separarme de ti ahora mismo." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Pues estoy tiritando. Cualquier lugar con agua tibia y calefacción me vendría bien." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"En ese caso me aseguraré de que haya suficiente calor."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Claro que sí. Vamos."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Título tomado de la pintura homónima de Leonid Afremov, la cual también en parte inspiró esta historia. </p><p> </p><p>Gracias por leerla. ¡Me encantó escribir en español!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>